Princess For Him
by BlackRabbitMedley
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang tomboi. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi polisi. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Neji, seorang pemuda cantik yang bercita-cita menjadi aktor kabuki. Nah, apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sakura ketika gadis itu ditunangkan dengan seorang letnan tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu? Temukan jawabannya di 'Princess For Him! {betaread by CelestialxXxAngel}


**Title**: Princess For Him

**Author**: BlackRabbitMedley

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but this fic belongs to me.

**Summary**: Sakura adalah gadis tomboi yang hampir tidak memiliki sisi feminin sama sekali. Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi polisi ini benar-benar seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Neji, sahabatnya, yang anggun dan menawan, meskipun temannya itu adalah seorang pemuda. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura ketika dia dijodohkan dengan seorang pemuda kaya raya yang berprofesi sebagai letnan bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Temukan jawabannya di 'Princess For Him'!

**Note**: mungkin… Klise. ._.

x

_Sakura's POV_

x

Halo, _minna_! Aku adalah cewek yang—err, tidak terlalu cantik. Banyak sih, yang mengatakan aku jelek. Salah satunya adalah bibiku, Tsunade. Dia selalu bilang, "Dengan dada serata itu dan wajah jajar pasar, mana bisa kamu dapat suami!" Terus ada tetanggaku, namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Huh, padahal dia juga jelek. Katanya, "Hei, Sakura! Ngapain kau ikut sekolah kewanitaan? Toh kau laki - laki," lalu dia nanti kabur sambil tertawa-tawa. Satu-satunya yang memuji aku cantik itu cuma Neji Hyuuga. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda setahun dariku—tahun ini aku enam belas, jadi dia lima belas—dengan wajah sangaaaaaat… Cantik.

Kalau kubilang sangat cantik, berarti dia _memang_ sangat cantik. Padahal dia itu laki-laki, loh. Rambutnya lebih halus dari sutra, warnanya hitam mengilat, panjang sampai bahu, dan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Jangan harap itu ada padaku. Rambutku warnanya merah muda, berantakan seperti tak pernah disisir, dan kasar seperti sapu ijuk. Menyedihkan.

Wajahnya bulat telur, matanya bening seperti anggur dibelah dua. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung sementara bibirnya kemerahan, kecil dan imut seperti mawar. Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu terbebas dari bekas luka, beda sekali dengan kulitku yang kuning dan tertoreh goresan entah apa dimana-mana. Tubuhnya kurus dan langsing. Yah, aku juga langsing, sih. Jadi kita satu-satu dibidang ini.

Ekspresi Neji-_kun_—begitulah aku memanggilnya—begitu melankolis. Kalau dia bicara, aku serasa mendengar genta kuil yang berbunyi. Suaranya pelan, lirih, dan lidahnya setipis angin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Seakan-akan pubertas enggan mendekati dirinya, hahaha. Kemudian, dia sangat berbakat dalam tari tradisional Jepang. Caranya memegang kipas dengan jemarinya yang lentik itu—sangat beda dengan jemariku yang… Err, lihat sendiri saja deh—benar-benar mampu membuat kaum adam dan hawa tunduk. Kapan-kapan kau harus lihat dia manggung kalau begitu.

Cita-cita Neji-_kun_ adalah menjadi aktor _kabuki_ yang terkenal sampai ke luar negeri. Kalau cita-citaku sih, jadi polisi. Setidaknya jadi letnan, lah. Kan keren tuh! Aku mau mencoba rasanya memegang senapan dan menembak seseorang. Lama-lama bosan juga kalau hanya menghajar orang dengan pedang kayu ini.

Walaupun aku perempuan, aku tidak pernah membuang mimpiku untuk menjadi polisi. Aku merasa, mereka begitu gagah dan keren. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti Bibi Tsunade, jadi _geisha_. Walaupun Bibi cantik, tetap saja aku merasa pekerjaan tersebut tidak pantas untuk perempuan sepertiku.

Iya, kan? Apa pendapat kalian tentang _geisha_? Aku hormat pada Bibi Tsunade dan siapapun yang bekerja sebagai _geisha_, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi _geisha_. Tidak cocok saja. Kalian kan sudah tahu, aku ini jelek, kerempeng, dan berdada rata. Apalagi aku tak bisa mengerjakan satupun pekerjaan perempuan. Menari, aku kacau. Menjahit, membedakan tusuk jelujur dan tusuk silang saja aku tak bisa. Memasak… Jangan berharap. Bisa-bisa masakanku beracun.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku—

"SAKURA! Kamu sedang apa disana? Lebih baik latihan menari dengan Neji-_kun_!"

—Sakura Haruno. Aduh, si ayah. Baru mau memperkenalkan diri langsung dipanggil.

Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari dudukku (kalau kau penasaran, sekarang aku sedang duduk memeluk lutut diatas rerumputan. Panorama dihadapanku adalah sebuah danau luas yang warnanya kebiruan dekat rumahku) dan menghampiri ayahku. Aku tidak suka menari. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menari. Apapun yang kulakukan, gerakannya selalu patah-patah dan tidak anggun sama sekali. Menyedihkan sekali, ya?

"Sakura!" nah, itu suara ayahku. Lagi. Aduh, apa dia tidak bisa dengar langkah kakiku yang dilapisi bakiak ini?

"Ya, ayah! Aku sedang jalan kesitu!" Jawabku pada Ayah, supaya jangan dipanggil lagi.

Terus hening. Oke, mungkin Ayah sudah dengar.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati bangunan tradisional dengan pintu geser khas Jepang itu. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Bisa kulihat, didalam ada Neji-_kun_ dengan _yukata_ biru tua bercorak ikan-ikan putih yang terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Aku melirik kearah _yukata_-ku sendiri. Duh, rasanya jadi malu. _Yukata_-ku jauh sekali dari kata anggun dan dewasa. Warnanya putih dengan corak polkadot besar warna-warni. Padahal ketika pagi tadi aku bangun, rasanya _yukata_ ini terlihat gaul dan modern. Kok sekarang kelihatan kampungan, ya?

Aku maju sedikit. Bola mata _emerald-_ku mengintip diantara celah pintu geser bangunan tradisional a.k.a. _dojo_ ayahku yang sering dipakai sebagai tempat latihan menariku dan Neji-_kun_.

Ah, Neji-_kun_ mulai menari, tuh! Err, yah—maksudku, daritadi ia sudah mulai menari sih, tapi sekarang adalah bagian serunya. Sudah kubilang kan, kalian harus lihat bagaimana dia memegang kipas tari itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan panjang-panjang itu. Bahkan kukunya saja mengilat dan halus. Nah, kalau kukuku…?

"Ah, Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba gerakan Neji-_kun_ terhenti. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu menatap kearahku dengan iris lavendernya yang memukau. Aku tersentak. Buru-buru kulepas bakiakku, setelah itu kubuka pintu geser dengan kasar. Canggung, aku menggaruk kepalaku. "H-hai, Neji-_kun_!" Sapaku, sebelum aku duduk disebelah ayahku.

Senandung lagu tradisional Jepang sebagai pengantar tarian Neji-_kun_ itu terhenti ketika pemuda yang umurnya setahun lebih muda dariku itu mematikan _tape_-nya. Masih dengan wajah bahagia seperti baru dapat durian runtuh, Neji-_kun_ melipat kipasnya dan menaruhnya diantara lipatan _yukata_ biru tua corak putih miliknya. Kemudian dia duduk dengan anggun dihadapanku.

"Sakura, kemana saja kau tadi?" Kali ini suara ayahku. _Lagi_.

Aku menoleh kearah ayahku dan tersenyum lebar. "Ehehe… Tadi aku sudah ada didepan pintu, kok. Terus aku lihat Neji-_kun_ sedang menari. Seperti biasa, Neji-_kun_ menari dengan sangat baik, mau tidak mau aku terpana, kan?" Elakku. Aih, mana mau aku mengakui kalau aku sedang membanding-bandingkan diriku yang jelek seperti ini dengan cowok cantik macam Neji-_kun_?

Ayah memutar bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Bola mataku memang berwarna hijau. Keturunan dari Ibu. Jangan salah, ibuku ada keturunan Eropa juga. Makanya dia punya iris hijau—aku sih menyebutnya _emerald_—yang bagus sekali. Dan aku bersyukur itu diturunkan padaku, hehehe.

"Terserah kaulah, Sakura," ucap ayah sambil mendesah tidak peduli. Aku cuma nyengir. Habisnya mau merespon apa lagi? Paling-paling habis ini disuruh latihan menari—

"Oh ya, Sakura. Ayah sampai lupa. Ayo, latihan menari dengan Neji."

—dengan Neji-_kun_. Aih, si ayah ini. Kok kayaknya ayah bisa menebak pikiranku, ya? Apa ayah punya _hyper intuition_ tapi tidak mau bilang padaku?

…

Abaikan.

Oke, lanjut sekarang.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan melirik kearah Neji-_kun_ yang sudah siap-siap dengan kipasnya. Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Aku ini tidak bisa menari, demi Tuhan. Apapun yang kulakukan berakhir hancur, semua tarian yang kupelajari tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik. Lagipula menurutku, untuk apa sih belajar menari? Toh nanti kalau sudah besar aku ingin jadi polisi. Polisi yang hebat.

Kata ayah, cita-citaku itu tidak mungkin. Aku jadi agak sedih sebenarnya. Kata ayah cuma laki-laki yang bisa jadi polisi, dan itu membuatku iri setengah mati dengan Neji-_kun_, sekaligus kesal. Masalahnya adalah, Neji-_kun_ itu lelaki, tetapi dia memilih menjadi aktor _kabuki_! Bukannya aku mengejek impiannya, hanya saja—tidakkah seharusnya dia memilih impian yang lebih macho?

Tapi Neji-_kun_ punya kelemahan juga loh, yaitu pada bidang yang kukuasai dengan baik. Karena ayah punya _dojo_, mau tidak mau aku diajari main pedang—walaupun pedang kayu—dan diajari cara bela diri. Sebenarnya, akulah yang memaksa untuk diajar beladiri. Ayah tadinya tidak setuju, namun setelah melihat kegigihanku, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga.

Sementara Neji-_kun_, dia diajari juga oleh ayah dalam bidang yang menyangkut kelaki-lakian. Dia diajari main pedang kayu sepertiku, tapi dia tak pernah melakukannya dengan baik. Khusus untuk ilmu beladiri dan pedang-pedangan, aku lebih bisa daripadanya. Hahaha.

Aku lumayan bangga, sih.

"… Ra… Kura… Sakura!"

Eh, itu siapa panggil-panggil namaku? Apakah aku—

"SAKURA!" Duk.

"AWW, SAKIT TAU NGGAK SIH! IH, SIAPA BERANI PUKUL - PUKUL KEPALAKU—Oh, Ayah. Hehehe. M-maaf, Yah," aku cuma bisa nyengir ketika kulihat ayah dengan tatapan—err, _buas_, dengan pedang kayu ditangannya. Waduh, gawat. Kayaknya aku sudah melibatkan diriku dengan sesuatu yang kurang baik nih.

"Sakura… KAU! Kenapa kau melamun disaat Ayah sedang bicara padamu, hah!?" Bentak Ayah. Alisnya mengerut karena kesal. Aku tidak menjawab, cuma nyengir saja. Lagipula apapun yang kulakukan pasti akhir - akhirnya dimarahi juga. "Coba ulang apa yang ayah katakan barusan!" ucap Ayah. Aku nyengir lagi. "Lah, Yah… Kan tadi aku tidak dengar. Gimana mau mengulang, coba?" Jawabku asal.

Ayah tak menjawab. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya yang kinclong akibat botak. Err, kayaknya aku berada dalam masalah yang _sangat_ besar deh.

Tak mau berakhir di-KDRT dengan ayahku sendiri, buru-buru kutarik lengan Neji-_kun _sebelum dia sempat protes.

"Dah, Ayah! Aku… err,_ latihan menari_ dulu ya, dengan Neji-_kun_!"

"Sakura… Hei—kau mau membawaku kemana—?"

* * *

Napas kami sama-sama terengah-engah.

Bedanya adalah, _bagaimana_ napas terengah-engah kami. Napasku terdengar seperti kakek tua sakit asma yang kebanyakan merokok dan sedang sakaratul maut, sementara paru-parunya tinggal sebelah akibat abu rokok, yang artinya… Terdengar sangat _tidak_ anggun, sementara napas terengah-engah Neji-_kun_ terdengar lemah gemulai. Seperti apa ya? Entahlah, pokoknya napas dia terdengar bagus.

"Sa… Sakura… Buat apa sih kau menarikku seperti itu…?" tanya Neji, sebelum mengelap keringat di dahinya yang mulus dan pucat itu. Dia menatapku dengan alis tertekuk bingung. Aku tidak segera menjawab, melainkan masih mengatur napasku. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Aduh... Neji, masa kau tidak sadar, sih? Tentu saja kabur dari sesi latihan menari olehmu," jawabku sambil memutar bola mata. Kusandarkan tubuhku kesebuah pohon berdahan besar, kemudian kudapati tubuhku merosot ke tanah berumput dan aku terduduk; kelelahan.

Aku menatap Neji yang kini mengerutkan dahinya. "Lho, kok kabur sesi menari dengan_ku_ tapi mengajak pergi _aku_ juga?" tanyanya. Kemudian hening. Eh… iya juga, ya. "Soalnya kau temanku," Aku menjawab asal. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli sih, jawabannya nyambung atau tidak.

Ketika kulihat bibir Neji terbuka lagi, niat bertanya, aku buru-buru memotong. "Neji, kau diam saja. Lebih baik duduk disini dan menikmati matahari terbenam. Kau suka, kan?" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk sebelahku. Neji tersenyum kecil, sebelum dia bergerak mendekatiku dan duduk.

Aku menghela napas. "Neji… kenapa sih kau mau jadi aktor _kabuki_?" tanyaku. Kutatap langit. Matahari tak lagi bersinar terik. Cahayanya yang tadinya kuning cerah menjadi oranye tua, pancaran sinarnya malahan hangat. Gemerisik angin yang menembus dedaunan itu terdengar sebagai senandung nina bobo bagiku. Aduh, aku bisa ketiduran kalau begini.

"Sakura sendiri, kenapa mau jadi polisi?" Kudengar Neji balik bertanya. Matanya juga memerhatikan langit dihadapan kami, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Aku menghela napas. Ditanya kok menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga. "Karena… Polisi itu impianku sejak kecil." Aku menjawab jujur. "Hal yang dapat kulakukan dengan benar didunia ini cuma bela diri dan menggunakan pedang dengan baik. Aku juga bisa memburu binatang—yah, walaupun aku tak sampai hati, sih. Karena itu, aku ingin jadi polisi," lanjutku.

Kulirik Neji. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu… aku juga sama seperti Sakura. Aku mau jadi aktor _kabuki_ karena itu impianku sejak kecil. Hal yang dapat kulakukan dengan benar didunia ini cuma menari. Karena itulah aku ingin jadi aktor," jawabnya.

Aku cemberut. "Jangan mengikuti jawabanku, Neji!" ucapku. Neji tertawa pelan. "Yah… Kita berdua sama. Iya, kan?" katanya sambil menatap kearahku dengan tatapannya yang keibuan itu. Jujur, Neji memang kuanggap sebagai sosok ibu dalam hidupku. "Kenapa sama?" tanyaku polos. Aku memang tidak mengerti, sih.

Kudengar Neji menghela napas. "Laki-laki zaman sekarang dipakai untuk perang, sementara aku tidak pandai dalam urusan seperti itu. Perempuan disuruh melakukan hal-hal yang halus, tapi kau kan—err, kurang berbakat dalam hal seperti itu," jelasnya. Aku terdiam, memerhatikan pahat wajahnya. Kupikir, benar juga, ya. Dunia ini tidak adil.

Eh, ternyata, Neji-_kun_ punya pikiran seperti ini juga. Kupikir Neji-_kun_ adalah tipe orang yang mengikuti arus. Maksudnya, tidak pernah membantah perkataan orang sekalipun dia tidak setuju. Yah, aku tahu kalau Neji-_kun_ sedari kecil bercita-cita menjadi aktor _kabuki_, tapi tampaknya takdir berkata lain.

"Sudahlah, Sakura," kudengar Neji-_kun_ berkata dengan suaranya yang melankolis itu. "Jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita jalani saja, biarkan Tuhan menjalankan rencana-Nya." Katanya. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum lagi. Aku balas tersenyum, kemudian aku menggenggam telapak tangannya penuh sayang. Dia sudah seperti adik sekaligus ibu, sih.

"Ya, Neji-_kun_. Biarkan saja takdir memimpin, Tuhan selalu punya rencana baik," tambahku.

Tidak ada lagi yang berkata-kata diantara kita. Hanya heningnya senja ini, cericip burung-burung dari kejauhan, semilir angin dan tontonan matahari tenggelam yang menemani kami.

* * *

A/N: Maaf sedikit. ^^;; ini sebenarnya baru prolog, sih. Makanya nggak terlalu banyak. Diusahakan chapter depan lebih banyak, deh.

A/N++: **Mohon komentar, kritik, dan saran. Juga apresiasi. Saya tidak menerima flame. :)**

**_Beta-Read by CelestialxXxAngel._**


End file.
